


Blind For You

by Imoshen



Series: Sam W Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Road Head, Sub!Sam, dom!Lucifer, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam loves being blindfolded by Lucifer. Today, Lucifer has a new idea...
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam W Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362991
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Lucifer Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Blind For You

**Author's Note:**

> written for SPN Kink Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo and SPN Lucifer Bingo for the square Blindfolds on my cards.

Before he met Lucifer, Sam hadn’t ever considered anything kinkier than blow jobs or hand jobs in the car. Sure, he’d watched porn every now and then and he’d heard pretty much every dirty joke Dean had ever made (twice) but he hadn’t thought about doing any of that himself.

Then, Lucifer had walked into his life. Twelve years older than Sam, a snarky asshole to everyone he didn’t like (which was about ninety percent of the population) who wore his tailored silk suits with the same ease as his black leather pants, Sam had instantly fallen in lust with the older man – and to his intense surprise, Lucifer had smirked at him when he’d dared approach him, and taken him to bed.

Nothing in Sam’s previous experiences had prepared him for what it was like to be the sole focus of Lucifer’s attention and considerable skill in making sure he ended up a well-fucked, thoroughly sated mess.

And then, curled up together after one such thorough fucking, Lucifer had smirked at him and asked, “so, Sammy… any naughty fantasies you feel like sharing?”

Sam had blinked at him and felt himself blush. “Er… no?”

Once Lucifer had worked out that Sam wasn’t too shy or ashamed to share but really _hadn’t_ thought up any kinky fantasies (and that was an embarrassing discussion, in hindsight) he’d groaned and buried his face in Sam’s neck.

“I managed to seduce a sweet, innocent flower. How did that happen?”

Sam had laughed at the dramatics and kissed Lucifer, and well, that had been that.

Only, Sam’s curiosity had been roused. Lucifer was the most experienced lover he’d taken, ever, and if there was anyone he’d trust to try out anything of the… risky variant with, it’d probably be him.

Lucifer had been a little surprised when Sam curled into his side one evening, ignoring the game show they’d been watching, and asked what kind of fantasies _Lucifer_ had for him. Surprised, yes… but willing to share. And Sam had been surprised to feel his breath hitch, his cock twitch in interest.

He’d found himself blindfolded the next day, and he’s pretty sure he never came as hard as he did then.

Since then, blindfolds have become a part of even their sweetest lovemaking. Lucifer can turn Sam from almost-asleep to hard and begging within moments just by dragging the red silk of their preferred blindfold over his skin – and he’s not shy about doing exactly that. Sam’s hit his knees in their kitchen while Lucifer was cooking, breath hitching in his chest and cock hard in his pants, just from Lucifer draping the blindfold around his neck. (He’d tied it around Sam’s head just a moment later, guided Sam between his legs and let him suck his dick as he worked.) He’s squirmed in his seat, aroused to the point where he’d beg if Lucifer so much as hinted that he could, just from the blindfold resting beside Lucifer’s hand while they ate or worked.

Today, Lucifer smirks at him and drapes the blindfold over Sam’s thigh… where he’s sitting in the passenger seat of Lucifer’s car. Sam gulps even as his heart picks up its pace and his cock twitches in interest, hardening in his slacks.

“Lucifer?”

“Put it on Sammy,” his lover purrs, still with that damn smirk on his face as he pulls away from the curb to merge into the traffic. “I had an idea.”

Sam swallows down his moan and does as he’s been told, carefully ties the blindfold into place. He shivers as soon as his world turns dark, and it’s a fight not to reach for his cock but rest his hands on his thighs after he’s done.

“Good,” Lucifer tells him, sounding as if he’s still smirking. Sam digs his fingers into his slacks. A warm hand on his neck has him twitch. “Now… come here.”

The realization comes when Lucifer’s hand tugs a little, and Sam goes with a moan, arranging himself so he can bend over the middle console and not bruise his chest. Lucifer’s hand helps him with zipper and belt and button, and then he can close his lips around his lover’s erection. Sam sighs and gives a soft suck just to hear Lucifer groan. The hand settles on his head. “Stay down, Sammy. Just keep my dick warm for me.”

Sam trembles all over and gives a tiny nod. The blindfold makes it easy to concentrate on nothing but Lucifer’s scent, his taste, the warm weight of his hand on Sam’s head and the thick cock in his mouth. He loses all sense of time as they drive, the vibrations of the car soothing in their monotony. He doesn’t even notice when they stop, but he does make a soft sound of protest when Lucifer pulls him up and off his cock.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Lucifer tells him, sounding just a bit wrecked. Sam moans as he’s kissed, hard and hungry. “Just a second, Sammy,” Lucifer promises, and then the sound of a car door being opened, and slightly cooler air tells Sam he’s getting out of the car. His own door is opened shortly after, and Sam can feel himself blush fiercely as Lucifer guides him out of the car – but he trusts his lover, and the rush of excitement is stronger.

Lucifer directs him a few steps, then bends him forward. Sam shivers when his hands find the still-warm metal of the hood. He can hear the sound of cars driving by not _too_ far away, and he has no idea if they’re alone or not, willfully blind as he is.

It excites him more than he thought possible.

Lucifer’s hands open his slacks and pull them and his underwear down to his knees, and Sam moans as his legs are nudged apart wide enough to keep his clothes caught where Lucifer wants them. He’s trembling with need even before Lucifer’s fingers slide between his cheeks, cold and slippery. They slide into him without much difficulty, and Lucifer groans.

“Naughty, Sammy.” His voice is rough with arousal. “Did you work yourself open at work? Bite your lower lip to keep silent as you did?”

Sam moans and nods, clenching around Lucifer’s fingers. “Wanted to be ready,” he gasps out. “Thought of you while I did it.”

Lucifer’s fingers slide free, and before Sam can feel empty, he’s being filled with Lucifer’s cock. He moans, trying to hold still, trying not to rock back. He loves having Lucifer push into him with the blindfold already in place, because it means he can concentrate better on the sensation of being filled, his body stretching to accept the thick length. It feels amazing, and Sam trembles in Lucifer’s grip.

His lover gives them both a few moments to adjust, then his hands grip Sam’s hips and he starts to move, setting a hard, fast pace immediately. Sam gasps and whimpers and tries to brace himself against the car, feeling used in the best way. He still has no idea if they’re being watched, but he finds he doesn’t care. His world is narrowing down to the warm metal beneath his hands, Lucifer’s hands on his hips, Lucifer’s cock in his hole, and the burning need in his veins. He barely manages to keep from screaming in surprise when Lucifer’s hand closes around his own cock, and it takes just a few hard thrusts and a rough stroke of Lucifer’s hand before he’s coming. Lucifer curses behind him, the grip on his hip goes almost painfully tight for a second, and Sam moans softly at the hotwet sensation of Lucifer’s come spilling into him.

They stay like that for a moment, catching their breath, and then Lucifer pulls out of Sam and gently dresses him again. Sam sighs as he’s pulled up and into his lovers’ arms, happy to rest his head on Lucifer’s shoulder for a moment.

“Want to take it off now?” Lucifer murmurs, and Sam can feel the touch to the blindfold. He thinks about it for a second, then shakes his head. He wants to keep the mystery of where they were, wants to be able to imagine they were watched if he’s in the mood. Lucifer chuckles and kisses his temple.

“Then let me take you home, Sammy.”

Sam allows his lover to guide him back into his seat, then smiles softly when Lucifer reaches over and takes his hand as soon as they’re driving again. He squirms a little in place when he realizes Lucifer didn’t really clean him up, didn’t wear a condom.

“You’re cleaning up the mess,” he murmurs, shivering as he feels Lucifer’s come start to slide out of him. Lucifer laughs and squeezes his hand.

“Whatever you want, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
